


Silent love

by 1Dneedisaymore101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dneedisaymore101/pseuds/1Dneedisaymore101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is running away from home, when Liam see's him. Liam takes him into his life and heart, while Niall tries to let go of someone very important in his life. When feelings begin to develop will either of the boys admit how they truly feel? Or it will forever stay a 'Silent Love'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this niam one shot, i'm currently working on many others. xo

Niall only had two thoughts running though his head as he walked along the train line. The first he had no idea where he was and the second was he didn't care, just as long as he never had to go back home. Home if he could even call it that, it was more like a prison where Niall was bound. Treated like rubbish, told he meant nothing that he was a mistake, that he should die. Niall listened but never spoke back, Niall never spoke really. Not since he was little not since he saw his dad push his older brother in front of a truck.

 

Greg. He'd only been 13, and he was the one who protected Niall. Saved him from their drunk father and a mother who slept around. Yes the push was an accident, but it was no lie nialls father was wasted. A stupid argument over Niall and it lead to Greg's immediate death. Niall tried not to think of it, it was years ago he was 17 now. And finally he'd had enough. Less than four hours ago Niall had dashed up to his room, after his father had left to the pub. Packed his backpack till the seams were bursting, and ran. Literally he ran out the backdoor, jumped the fence and walked along the railway.

 

Maybe he considered jumping in front of a train but Niall wanted to prove his family wrong. He wasn't worthless, he wasn't weak, he just didn't speak. He had made the silent oath as the truck hit his brother, not once had he broke it. Not when the kids teased him at school or when he was abused by them. Niall didn't care what they thought. Looking up as another train passed Niall didn't notice the brown eyed boy glance at him through the window. His eyes locking onto the blonde, wondering where he was going.

 

Liam was on his way home, his new home in fact. Just turned 18 Liam could live on his own. Saving up money for months maybe even years Liam rented a small flat just on the inside of town. It wasn't massive, just two bedrooms, one bathroom pretty basic. But it showed Liam knew what he was doing, unlike the boy outside. Liam tried to look at him but the train sped up, leaving the blonde boy to trail behind. Liam chewed the tip of his thumb, he was worried. And he'd only seen the boy for 5 seconds.

 

That simple glance had actually shown Liam quite a lot. The full backpack, he was running. Head turned to the ground, he was sad. Liam didn't like the sound of those being mixed together. So Liam made a decision that would change his life. The train pulled up at the next stop, and Liam ran to make it out the door. Taking a breath he looked around, noticing the sun was making its descent behind the clouds. Taking a breath Liam shrugged his duffle bag over his arm and exited the station.

 

Seeing a bench near the train track he sat down, wondering how far the blonde boy had actually been. Tapping his foot Liam looked up and down the empty station, thoughts consumed him. Why was the boy alone? Why would he run? Maybe he was running from something.... Or one? Liam decided he'd ask the boy. Jumping as his phone buzzed in his pocket, Liam unlocked it placing it to his ear. "hey mum" Liam grinned into phone. "Liam how is the new place?" Liam's mother asked excitedly.

 

Liam swallowed thickly, he knew his mother wouldn't like him sitting there at a shady station. So for the first time in his life he lied "brilliant, the bedroom is really nice" he lied cooly. His mother hummed into the phone, pleased with his answer. "that's lovely! Well I'll hope your having fun dear, talk later" his mother spoke cheerily. Liam nodded, not that she could see. "goodbye mum" Liam said, hanging up. Placing the phone on his pocket Liam heard the crunch of gravel to his right.

 

Turning his head Liam smiled slightly. The blonde haired boy walked slowly towards him, feet dragging along the ground. He wore grey skinny jeans, ripped at the knee. A light blue t-shirt, a black cardigan and black vans. It suited him Liam thought, even though he didn't know the boy. As Niall approached he saw the young boy, hardly older than him sitting on the bench watching him. He looked away, why would his stranger be watching him? Niall hoped he wasn't a murderer, but by the looks of the brown haired boy Niall doubted it.

 

As Niall got closer he looked the brown haired boy over. Tight white t-shirt, blue sweater and black jeans, he was harmless. Barely a meter away Liam gathered up all of his courage and stood up and walked towards Niall. Niall froze as a body blocked him from further advancing on his journey to ... No where. Liam fiddled with his shirt hem, unsure as to why he was so nervous. It wasn't like he was talking to a cute stranger, except he was. Liam ran a hand through his hair "uhhh... I'm liam" he said rather awkwardly.

 

Niall kept his eyes to the ground, not moving. Liam bent down slightly and turned his head so he could see Nialls face. "what's your name?" he asked the blue eyed boy. His eyes, they were amazing but lacking something. Niall let his eyes trail to the boys face, soft brown eyes, pouty lips he was good looking. Niall looked up and met his eyes with Liam's, that name suited him perfectly. Niall's mouth twitched as he felt himself wanting to speak, but he resisted the urge.

 

"I'm sorry to erm bother you, it's just I saw you when I was in the train and you looked kinda sad?" Liam said. Niall's eyebrows rose, Liam was worried about him? A complete stranger? Liam realized how much of a stalker he sounded like and mentally face palmed, if only he knew Niall felt cared for. After a few seconds of silence Liam placed his hand in front of him. Niall looked at his hand and then back up to his face, Niall didn't shake hands. Liam seemed nice enough... Reaching out Liam grabbed his hand pulling Niall into a hug.

 

Niall's eyes widened, as warmth surrounded him. He hadn't been hugged in so long, in fact the last hug he ever got was from Greg. A tear fell down nialls face, running down Liam's neck. Liam pulled back, hands still on nialls shoulders "I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Liam asked Niall. Niall felt tears begin to pour from his eyes, finally the last years were catching up on him. And he didn't want to stop them. Niall looked up at Liam, watching his worried gaze. Niall shook his head, no he wasn't alight. "well come on then" Liam said, grabbing nialls backpack.

 

Liam began to walk towards the bus stop, he'd talked to the boy. But he didn't feel better, if anything he felt worse. Those blue eyes he had gazed into we're broken, and for a long time. Liam stopped when he didn't hear nialls footsteps besides him, turning back he looked over his shoulder. Niall was looking at the ground, tears dripping off his cheeks onto the ground. Liam hurried back over and placed an arm over nialls shoulders and guided him to to the bus stop. They sat down having to wait three minutes.

 

Niall didn't even think about the fact he was going somewhere with a stranger. Just that Liam had managed to break him in less than five minutes. "just so you know, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help" Liam said sweetly. Niall continued to silently sob, briefly nodding. Soon the bus pulled up and Liam paid for himself and Niall, who walked up to the back and slumped into a seat. His head laying against the cold window. Liam sat next to him, eyeing the drunk teens at the front of the bus. When they sat down Liam's eyes moved back to Niall.

 

Giving Niall a small smile liam turned to look out the window. Liam pressed the stop button and stood up abruptly, gently nudging Niall. Niall shook awake from the nap he'd been in and got up. Taking his bag he followed Liam out of the bus and they walked down the city streets. Niall found it hard to keep his eyes open, wanting to close them and fall into darkness. Liam wrapped an arm around nialls waist keeping him close, a strange feeling niggling in the back of his head. "stop!" a slightly slurred voice called. Niall froze at the sound of the harsh Irish accent.

 

His bag dropped to the ground echoing throughout the alleyway. Liam furrowed his eyes brows and turned around. His arm pulling Niall closer to his side, for reasons he didn't understand...yet. Niall stared at his dad, swaying back and forth. Of course Niall has to be caught, because life didn't like him did it? Niall felt tears gathering in his eyes, his father swayed over to them. Liam pushed Niall behind him slightly, who was this man? "no son of mine will be running away" the man slurred. Liam blinked, this man was nialls father.

 

Liam stood up tall, "excuse me but I don't think he wants to go with you" Liam said firmly. Niall's dad laughed dryly "who's this Niall? Your boyfriend?" he cracked. Niall sniffed, trying to pull away from Liam. Liam felt anger pulse through him, how could his own father be acting this way? "leave him alone" Liam said, his voice firmer now. Niall's dad stopped laughing "and what if I don't want to? All I have to do is say you kidnaped him, he's only

17 not legal yet" nialls dad said, smirking. Liam stepped closer towards the man "Well the police wouldn't believe you" Liam growled.

 

Niall's dad prodded Liam on the chest with a finger "get away from my son before I make you" he threatened. Liam nearly laughed "no" he said, narrowing his eyes. "fine" nialls dad said, before pulling his fist back. He swung it forward only to have Liam catch his fist and flip him over. "the fuck?!" nialls dad swore loudly, before blacking out. Liam pulled back and turned around looking at the shaking Niall. "what have I done?" Liam asked himself. Niall stared at his dad on the ground and did what he deserved. He ran over to the man he decided was no longer father.

 

Leaning down he pulled his wallet from his pocket and stole all his cash and the photo of Greg. Glancing at the man one last time niall walked over to Liam and nodded. "come on" Liam said shocked. Niall had just left him? Well his father didn't really seem like the nicest person. Grabbing the bags Liam lead Niall down the alley and into the center of London. Niall looked around him he'd never been in town before, it was so full of life. He smiled over at Liam who was too busy to see Niall though. Liam blushed seeing Niall smile at him from the corner of his eyes. Maybe he could fix Niall.

 

Liam pushed the metal key into the door and turned it. The door swung open to reveal a small hallway. "it's not much but I'm glad your here" Liam stated. Niall nodded and walked inside, down the hall leading to the kitchen. As Liam walked in nialls stomach growled. Liam laughed lightly "hungry?" Liam asked, dropping the bags near his couch. Niall shook his head and pointed to the door. "what?" Liam said walking back towards Niall. Who stepped back. Liam froze "I wasn't going to ... Hurt you" Liam said.

 

Niall felt his face flush. Liam walked over to Niall and pulled him into a hug, Niall rested his head against Liam's neck. "please don't go" Liam whispered into nialls golden hair. Niall nodded. Liam smiled "good". Liam broke away and walked back over to the kitchen opening the fridge he pulled out an egg sandwich. And threw it to Niall, who caught it. "go on" Liam winked. Niall felt heat rise in his cheeks and unwrapped it and walked over to the bench and sat on a stool.

 

Liam leaned on the counter across from him, fascinated by him.

From his perfect complexion to his small pink lips, Niall was beautiful. Niall looked up at the staring Liam and did something he never did. He handed Liam the other half of his sandwich. "no it's yours" Liam stuttered trying to give it back. Niall shook his head and pouted. Liam felt his heart break "fine" he huffed, the pout had won him over. After eating Liam and Niall slipped their shoes off and went into the lounge room. Liam beamed and ran out, leaving Niall confused. More confused than he was, Liam was kind too kind. Wheres the catch?

 

Liam returned with a pad and pen, he jumped onto the couch next to Niall. He handed Niall the pen and paper and wiggled his eyebrows. "so can I ask you some questions?" Liam asked. Niall nodded, not wanting to write than down. Liam crossed his legs and faced niall, who copied his actions. "just tell me if you don't want to answer. Can you speak?" Liam asked. Niall sighed and opened the pen and scribbled across the page. Before handing the sheet to Liam, who read it aloud. Niall was glad, Liam had such a sweet voice it was soothing in a way.

 

"yes I can talk, but something happened a long time ago" Liam frowned. "what happened?" he asked. Niall wrote again and handed the paper to Liam. "I saw someone die" Liam read sadly. He threw the paper aside and hugged Niall again, "I'm so sorry" he mumbled against nialls neck. Niall shivered and pulled back, smiling weakly. "it's okay" he wrote and showed Liam. "no it's not, no one should have to see that" Liam said. "so if you can talk why don't you?" Liam asked. Niall paused ready to get up and leave but Liam's hopeful look stopped him.

 

He wrote quickly. "my father is very abusive and my mother was no better, I decided why should I speak when no one was going to listen. And besides no one can hurt me this way" Liam read. He frowned, it was sweet and sad, much like Niall himself. Liam placed his hand on nialls knee and rubbed circles. "I'll listen to you I promise. Besides I bet you have a sexy voice" Liam laughed, lifting the mood. Niall cracked a smile, writing again. "I know you want me to talk but I'm not ready..." Liam read.

 

He removed the pen and paper from nialls hands and took them in his own. "when your ready make sure you talk to me first" Liam smiled kindly. Niall nodded and mouthed "I promise". "good now time for bed" Liam said, standing up. Niall got up slowly and followed Liam down the hall, stopping at a door. Niall noticed Liam's face go pink and wondered why. "uhh theres two rooms but Ive only got one bed, so I can sleep on the couch-" Niall cut Liam off by running back to grab his pen and paper. Niall came back and stood close to Liam writing words out. Tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, cute Liam thought.

 

Niall handed it to Liam and felt his face go red. "I don't mind sharing" Liam read. His heart leapt, maybe Niall did trust him. Even if it wasn't with words yet. "sure, have you got pj's?" Liam asked Niall. Niall nodded "right you use the bathroom and I'll use my room" Liam stated. Niall nodded and walked off to his backpack. Liam darted into his room and peeled off his clothes changing into plaid pajama pants and grey shirt. The thought of seeing Niall with no shirt made Liam blush, until he heard a knock on his door.

 

"come in Nialler" Liam said, before he realized what he'd said. Niall walked in eyebrow raised "just a nickname" liam smiled and patted the bed after climbing in. Niall was wearing sponge bob pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Niall blushed when he saw Liam's tight t-shirt, biting his lip he walked over towards him, climbing in the right side. "nice sponge bob" liam teased. Niall rolled his eyes and went to get out when a pair of arms dragged him back into warmth. "I was joking Ni sorry" Liam hushed into his hair. Niall felt himself relax in Liam's arms and felt his eyes fluttering shut. "goodnight Ni" Liam whispered, turning off the lamp.

 

Soon light snores came from Liam, Niall knew as his head rested on his chest that Liam was asleep. Niall looked up at Liam's sleeping features and smiled weakly "goodnight" Niall whispered. Soon his eyes closed and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

~*~*~*

 

The next morning Niall woke up to an empty spot besides him, he wasn't surprised. People came in and out of his life a lot. Feeling tears build in his eyes, Niall really had thought Liam was different. "morning angel" Liam grinned, walking into the room holding a tray. His eyes widened at Niall weeping, he placed the tray down and ran over to Niall wrapping his arms around him. "what's wrong?" Liam asked. Niall grabbed the pen and paper and wrote a note before handing it to Liam. He felt kind of stupid now, his cheeks flushed.

 

"I thought you left me and morning Li" Liam read. A smile broke out over his face, Niall wrote Li. "I wouldn't leave you I promised. From now on its you and me" Liam assured Niall and handed him the tray. Niall grinned but looked away from Liam, hiding his happiness. Niall felt two fingers gently touch his chin and bring his face to meet Liam's "don't hide that amazing smile" Liam winked. Niall pushed him away and started to eat the toast "I'm having a shower see you later" Liam stated and stood up walking off. Niall nodded and ate hungrily.

 

Niall had just finished when he heard the shower turn off. "damn it" Liam groaned from inside the bathroom. He had forgotten clothes, sometimes he wondered about himself. Maybe he was just an idiot, probably. Niall stood up and walked over to the door, tapping on it. Liam swung around and pulled a towel around his waist, it hung loosely. "um Niall could you get my clothes off my desk?" Liam asked. Niall tapped the door and Liam heard him walk off. Truth was Liam didn't want Niall to see him, or the few pale scars by his hips.

 

It was in his past, and Liam didn't want to bring it up. Well not yet anyway, he'd tell Niall some day. Niall walked over to Liam's neat desk and picked up the pile of clothes blushing at the sight of Liam's black briefs. Biting his lip Niall walked back to the bathroom and tapped the door a few times. He waited and soon the door opens, revealing a half naked Liam. Well what did Niall expect? For Liam to shower in clothes? Niall couldn't tear his eyes from the droplets of water that ran down Liam's chest and under towel, which Liam kept hoisted up.

 

"thanks" smiled, feeling extremely self conscious. Niall handled him the clothes, but Liam couldn't hold them and the towel fell to the floor. Niall froze his blue eyes locking on the pale scars Liam had around his hips. Along with that Niall felt himself blush, Liam was naked in front of him. Niall spun around and dashed out of the room and down the hall. Liam's eyes widened "Niall wait!" he yelled. Huffing he pulled on his clothes and ran down the hall just getting his shirt over his head as his front door closed. Niall was still in pajamas but Liam figured Niall wouldn't care.

 

He ran to the door and down the hall, Niall was barely in front of him. He was no match for Liam, the boy did run track and jog everyday. He grabbed Niall around and the waist and pulled him against his chest, hugging him. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see them" Liam mumbled against nialls flushed skin. Niall shivered and turned around to face Liam, he looked into his broken brown eyes. So Liam had been hurt like niall? How could you hurt this boy? All he seemed to do was help. Niall without breaking this stare reached forward and let his hand go under Liam's shirt.

 

His cools fingers ran over the scars, there was far too many of them. Liam stood there in awe, Niall was staying there. He didn't think Liam was some depressed weakling, "I'm sorry" Liam said again. Niall went to remove his hand but Liam stopped him "no, it...it makes them feel better" he blushed. Niall smiled, his touch made Liam feel better. Niall placed his hands gently on both of Liams hips and slowly walked him back to his flat. He only let go once they were inside and the door was closed. Niall would help Liam, like Liam was helping him.

 

Niall made Liam sit on the couch before he sighed. Picking up the pen and paper "I need to show you something then we will talk alright?" Niall wrote. Liam looked up and nodded. What could this blonde mystery have to show Liam? Niall grabbed his shirt hem and pulled it over his head. Liam's hands flew to his mouth, scars and purple bruises still covered nialls body. Liam ran a hand gingerly over the bruise, making Niall wince slightly. He pulled back and let Niall put his shirt back on. Niall sat down next to Liam, not meeting his eyes as he wrote.

 

"why did you cut Liam?" Niall wrote. Liam sighed and rubbed his head, memories flooded back. "At school I wasn't very popular ... With anyone. I got bullied a lot and I guess I couldn't take it. So I started to cut it made me feel better until I realized it wasn't going to help me. So I ditched the razor and asked my mum to get my boxing lessons. After a few months I stood up for myself and the bullies never came back..." Liam trailed off, a tear streaming down his sun kissed cheek. Niall nodded. "what about you?" Liam asked.

 

Niall turned to face Liam and fiddled with his thumbs. He picked up his pad and pen "the bruises are my dads doing, he thinks I'm worthless, that I'm a mistake. When he got drunk he'd hit me and I just let him. The cuts are my doing, I fell into a dark place after the person died in fact I only stopped cutting a few months ago." Liam read. He looked up at Niall. "your not worthless nor were you a mistake. I will never hurt you Niall, im here for you" Liam stated, it was a fact.

 

Niall smiled and wrote. "I'm Niall James Horan, 18. My birthday is on the 13th of September. I'm Irish and originally from Mullingar" Liam smiled as he read. "hmm Irish eh?" Liam smirked. Niall punched him lightly, feeling as if they had been mates for years. Liam poked his tongue out. "I'm Liam James Payne. 19. My birthday is on the 29th of August. I'm English and from Wolverhampton" Liam said. Niall nodded, and leant over to Liam pecking his cheek for a second. Liam felt heat rush to his cheeks "thanks" he muttered, his mind filling up with the kiss he'd received from his crush.

 

~*~*~*

 

Over the next few months, it was no lie that Liam and Niall grew closer and closer. They spent all their waking time together as well as sleeping together. The second bed Liam had mentioned once had never been brought up again as both boys were content sleeping with each other. The days were slowly counting down to when Niall had decided he would speak to the brown eyed boy. He'd thought about it and Liam needed to hear him speak and besides Niall wanted to say 'i like you a lot' out loud rather than on paper. Liam on the other had was was finding it harder and harder not to make a move on Niall, he was unsure if Niall was straight or not. Liam knew he was bi, but Niall... He had no idea.

 

~*~*~*

 

"Niall today is our 6 month friend anniversary" Liam yelled down the hall. Niall darted out of the bathroom toothbrush in his mouth, giving a thumbs up to Liam. He then returned to the bathroom and washed and rinsed his mouth before going to his and Liam's room. Yeah he and Liam shared a room still, not like they were going out because they weren't. But they both wanted to, and shared the same fear. They were both scared of the rejection, which seemed to play hard ball in both of their lives so far.

 

Niall pulled on his teal skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and black vans before he noticed something. Walking over to his backpack Niall noticed a tear that he'd never seen before. It was Greg's backpack before he's own, maybe Greg had made it especially for special items. Getting up Niall placed the bag onto the bed and sat down next to it, he torn at the seam and a hole appeared. Niall watched as a card the size of his hand fell out, landing on the bed with a soft 'thump'.

 

With shaky hands Niall put the backpack back under the bed and reached out for the card. He lifted it slowly towards himself, looking at his name written across the front. In a familiar hand writing, Greg's. Slowly he flipped the card open and looked at the page of words, too afraid to read Niall placed it back down next to him. Liam watched silently from the bedroom door, he wanted so badly to walk in there. But Niall needed to do this alone, he had to face his fears. Liam smiled as Niall picked up the card again, his eyes beginning to read over the page.

 

"Dear Niall,

 

If your reading this I'm going to expect the worse, that I have died. I guess your wondering why a 13 year old would write this huh? Well Niall as your brother I knew that if something happened to me you'd take it badly. That's why Im here to tell you Niall, that it's okay. Don't go and ruin your life because of me. Don't push people away and for gods sake don't stop singing. If you have... I don't know. All you ever wanted to do was sing, I would know you never shut up about it.

 

What I'm trying to say is move on. Don't linger in the past, if I'm gone I'm gone. There is no way I can come back. And you know that. Where ever I am I'm happy, trust me Nialler. I'm watching over you now, or glancing at the local footy you never know. Just don't let me get in the way of your life. I had a good go didn't I? I got the best brother anyone could have asked for. The only thing I will say is sorry for leaving you. I know that life will be harder without me. But no one said life was going to be easy?

 

Finally I doubt you will find this before you turn 15 as you never seem to notice the little things. Hahah I'm joking but I did hide this pretty well. Anyway I'm guessing you like someone, I mean we always have our eye on someone don't we? Well if you do Niall go after them, if they have suck around this long they are special. If you don't think it's love then ask yourself. Does your heart rate increase when they are closer to you? Does your skin spark when they touch you? Do they make your stomach twist and turn?

 

That's love Niall. It has nothing to do with the brain at all. It's all the heart, and if you use it properly you'll have the perfect person. I love you Niall, in a brotherly way of course. I won't ever stop watching over you unless your doing the dirty haha.

 

Don't ever give up Niall.

We can all have our happy ending one day,

 

Love Greg. Xx"

 

Niall threw the card onto the floor and crawled up into a ball. Tears washed over his face, creating a wet patch on the bed. Greg was right, like always. Niall had held onto him for so long he'd forgotten about his own life. But was he to blame? He missed his brother, his only protector and real friend. Greg was right about so many things and he was only 13! He was right about Niall holding on, about Niall liking someone and not doing anything. Yes, Niall liked Liam.

 

What had started as a small crush had was suddenly becoming so much deeper, and only because Niall was letting go. He was moving on, freeing himself from his past. It may take a little while longer but Niall was healing. Not completely, once something's broken it can never really be completely fixed. But Liam was filling the gaps, like he was the glue holding together nialls shattered heart. Niall felt warm arms wrap around his waist, as Liam brought him up to hug. "you sure had one clever brother" Liam smiled.

 

Niall nodded, almost speaking, almost letting the chains fall free. Almost.

 

"you know what? Let's not go out today, let's watch a movie" Liam grinned down at Niall, who was till snuggled up against his chest. Niall looked up at Liam, with a look known as love. He nodded eagerly and scooted back to rest against the pillows as Liam went to get a movie. Niall dimmed the lights and saw the card on his bedside table, he smiled. If only he could tell Greg how much that card was about to affect him. Leaning back Niall turned the t.v on while waiting for Liam.

 

Liam walked down the hall the cards words still imprinted in his mind. Niall's brother had been so perceptive and at such a young age, he wondered how he died. Niall was blessed to have the perfect brother, that Liam never had. Did Niall love anyone? His bother talked of love a lot? Does that mean Niall fell in love easily? Or was it a warning, telling him he could be hurt? Liam jumped as the popcorn went off in the microwave. Liam grabbed it and went to get a movie. The card had affected Liam too, even though it was not intended for him.

 

All those signs of love Greg had written about. Liam had all of those, but worse. He could hardly look at Niall without blushing. And he'd be lying if he said he hadn't imagined the blonde when doing certain 'things'. Liam flushed and bent down and scanned over the movies finally he decided on The Vow. Liam had yet to watch it and it seemed to get good reviews. Shrugging he walked down the hall and back into the bedroom, upon entering nialls stomach growled. Liam laughed.

 

He passed the popcorn to Niall and sat on the floor while getting the movie ready. Smiling when the menu screen came up, Liam got up and climbed under the covers with Niall. Leaning back Niall cuddled up to Liam, shoving popcorn into his mouth. Liam wondered did he even chew? Laughing to himself he pressed play and the movie began. It was not what Liam had thought. "would you do that for me?" Niall passed the paper to Liam. Liam stared at Niall as if he had three heads. "Niall I would do anything for you" Liam grinned.

 

Niall rolled his eyes "cheesy" he wrote on the paper. Liam just kissed his cheek quickly, it was the first time his lips had touched nialls skin. And he prayed it wouldn't be the last, his lips tingled. Niall grinned, his face blushing. His cheek burned where Liam's soft lips had made the contact. One day my lips will meet his both of the love struck boys thought. Soon after they refocused on the movie, only to fall asleep. The bowl empty on the floor and nialls back pressed up against Liam's chest. To other mates this would have been an awkward position but to Niall and Liam it was home, it was normal.

 

When Niall woke the next morning he'd remembered all of yesterday's events. He instantly felt bad about ruining his and Liam's 6 month friend anniversary. Rubbing his tired eyes, Niall tried to think of a way to make it up to Liam, who was sleeping. A small idea forming in nialls head he removed Liam's arm from around his waist, blushing as he did. And climbed off the bed, placing the blanket back over Liam's sleeping form Niall walked down the hall. Still in yesterdays clothes, Niall slipped on some white vans and grabbed his wallet.

 

Opening the flat door Niall glanced briefly over at Liam. A small smile resting on his lips Niall closed the door behind him and made his way down the hall. He was going to get Liam something really special, something that came from the heart. Because Liam was everything and more. Niall smiled, Liam had helped him just because Niall had looked sad. That's what made Liam special, he was willing to help anyone, all he ever did was care. And Niall knew if Liam hadn't helped him that day, he'd be on an alley somewhere probably dying.

 

Walking down the steps quickly, Niall decided to get back before Liam was awake. As he knew Liam would panic. Ever since they saw his father that one time Liam had feared seeing him again. Niall defiantly felt the same way, he didn't love his father and if he ever did he didn't remember when. He used to love his mother but that was before he was old enough to know what her real job was. Or when he walked in on her on the job, Niall would never forget that day. Or the fact that his father knew and simply didn't care. His parents were more like room mates.

 

The both pay their side of the rent and avoid each other like the plague. Niall wasn't sure if that was their agreement or just the love they once felt had faded. Shaking the thoughts that clouded nialls mind he stopped out front of the jewelry store. No niall wasn't getting a ring, that would be a bit strange. Looking to the jewelry stores left Niall saw the tattoo parlor. Taking a much needed breath of the fresh London air Niall walked up to the door and pushed it open. A small bell ringing above him. Closing the door a man Niall guessed was older than him walked out from the back.

 

White singlet, black jeans, hair in a Quiff and arms covered in tattoos as well as a few scattered on his chest. "hey mate I'm Zayn, how can I help?" his thick Bradford accent asked. Niall knew it was Bradford it was the only place his parents had ever taken him, only to dump him there for five weeks at a hotel with his brother. Not that he complained. Niall walked over to him and took out his pen and pad, scribbling on it quickly he ripped the page from the pad and passed it to Zayn. Zayn raised an eyebrow wondering if he was mute or not, he decided not to ask.

 

He took the paper with a kind smile, that didn't suit his bad boy looks Niall thought. Niall nodded as for Zayn to read it. "I would like to get the initials L.J.P in cursive on the underside of my wrist" he read. Zayn looked up, the blonde boy was blushing slightly. So it was a girl, Zayn smirked. "who's the lucky lady..." he trailed off not knowing the boys name. Niall grabbed the paper and wrote on it handing it back. "I'm Niall, and it's for my friend Liam James Payne" he read. Zayns smile widened, yeah friend. He looked up at Niall and nodded.

 

Stepping out from behind the metal counter he gestured for Niall to follow him over to a wall covered with fonts. Niall rubbed his chin, his blue eyes darting over the many fonts. After a few minutes he decided with the simple cursive script and pointed it out to Zayn, nodding. "alight go sit and I'll be over in a minute" he said. Niall nodded and walked over to a chair much like you'd see at the dentists and sat back. His eyes trailed to the ceiling, running over all the cracks. It seemed ages before Zayn returned with the ink and needle.

 

"this will hurt a little bit, ready?" he asked Niall. Knowing he'd never had a tattoo done before, and probably never would again. Niall took a shaky breath and looked into zayns deep brown eyes. He nodded firmly. "alright lean back" Zayn said. Niall leant back resting his left hand on a small table next to him. Zayn sat down on a stool and pulled on some thickly framed black glasses. As the needle touched nialls skin he winced, biting his lip. After a few minutes the pain subsided and it just felt numb, like fingers were lightly grazing his skin.

 

Zayn hummed while he went over the letters one last time, pulling back he grinned. "done" he smiled, it was prefect. Niall shot up and looked at the L.J.P now forever to be on his wrist. It was amazing, the way the letters curled slightly. He beamed up at Zayn who seemed to be softer than he looked. Fishing out his wallet Zayn grabbed his shoulder, looking into nialls blue eyes. "you know what? It's on the house" Zayn grinned back. Nialls mouth fell open, what why? He titled his head at Zayn.

 

Zayn moved his hand up to ruffle nialls hair "don't worry about it" he smiled, getting up. Zayn returned the needle and spare ink and came back to wrap up nialls wrist. "now don't take that off for two hours and don't touch it" Zayn stated. Niall nodded and got up off the chair and walked towards the door. Suddenly he paused and walked back over to Zayn, he wrapped his arms around the Bradford boy and hugged him. Zayn hesitated but slowly hugged back, it was different he liked it. "thanks" Zayn said.

 

Niall pulled back and have him a thumbs up. Grabbing his pen and pad he wrote a note and shoved it into zayns hand, then with a quick wave he walked out of the store. "strange lad" Zayn mused to himself. Opening his hand he read the note "if you ever wanna hang out call me 04 4938 1377 " chuckling he added nialls number to his phone. Looking up as the bell rang and girl walked into the shop. Zayn knew she was a regular and went straight to get the needle and ink.

 

Niall tugged at his jacket as the coldness nipped at his pale skin. It was barely 8 in the morning and he knew he and Liam had stayed up late. He wouldn't be up until 10 at the earliest. It was Sunday which meant Liam didn't have work and the days he didn't work which were Saturday, Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday he slept in till late. Niall understood working as a technician could be tiring. Niall had tried getting a job but since he didn't talk it was hard, most people waved him off.

 

He didn't mind in fact Niall understood. He wouldn't want a mute to work for him. Hands in in pockets Niall stopped at the local cafe and walked into the warm air. He stepped up to the desk and nodded to the red haired girl. She took this as a sign for his regular. Two black coffees and two apricot Danishes. Not for himself, for Liam as well. Two coffees would just leave Niall with a major buzz kill at turned of the day. Sitting at a table by the window Niall watched the cars drive past.

 

He liked to see what people did, he even wondered what they were doing. He wished sometimes that he could look in their minds even if just for a few seconds. But then again Niall wouldn't want people to read his thoughts, especially Liam. That would be more than embarrassing. "Niall food and coffee" Niall snapped out of his deep thoughts and walked over to the counter. Waving to Ruby he grabbed the bag and coffee and left the small cafe, shivering as the cold wind hit him Niall hurried along the path. Glancing at his watch it was 10:30 which meant two things, one Niall could unwrap his tattoo and two Liam would be up soon.

 

He started to speed walk down the path finally coming to his and Liam's now shared flat. Practically racing up the stairs Niall opened the door, with great difficulty with everything in his arms. But as it swung open he sighed relived. He walked down the hall to see Liam still asleep, his left leg dangling over the side. Quietly closing the door Niall walked over to the hall, slipping off his shoes. After placing the coffee and food down in the lounge and Niall pulled out his phone. He walked back into his and liams room. Grinning he snapped a photo of Liam. Putting it back in his pocket Niall sipped his coffee and grabbed the material around his wrist.

 

He slowly unwrapped it then threw the bandage away as soon as he was in the kitchen. Running his fingers over the ink imprinted into his skin, he smiled. Hearing a yawn Niall grabbed his pen and pad. Liam woke up from his amazing dream of him and Niall fishing alone out in the ocean. Grinning to himself he came into the lounge room and took the coffee on the glass table and sipped it, Niall really was the best. Looking around he frowned when he couldn't see the blonde boy anywhere. Liam knew he was a worrier and sighed as Niall walked into the room.

 

A giant smile plastered across his face. Niall walked over to him and handed Liam the note. Liam raised an eyebrow but read anyway "Liam I'm sorry about ruining yesterday, so I decided to make it up to you". Liam put the note down and looked around the room "what did you do?" he asked. Niall sat down bedsides liam, their thighs touching. Liam blushed, also noting nialls pink cheeks. Niall bite his lip and turned his left arm around so his wrist faced up. Liam stared at him wide eyed and grabbed his wrist running his finger tip over the letters L.J.P. His eyes darted between nialls eyes and his initials on the boys wrist.

 

"i-is that permanent?" Liam stuttered. He felt his heart pull, Niall had done this just for him? He got a tattoo just for Liam? Niall nodded and looked away, maybe Liam was mad, thought it was a stupid idea. Liam grabbed nialls face in his hands "hey... I love it, I'm so flattered you'd do that for me" Liam explained. Niall watched his pink lips before moving his eyes back up to Liam's. He smiled "thank you Nialler" Liam grinned, hugging Niall. So the boy wouldn't see the years gathering in his eyes. Maybe Liam had a chance with him, just maybe.

 

~*~*~*

 

A few months later it was nearly Liam's 19th birthday. Niall of course had a secret gift planned by himself and now close friend Zayn. Niall was surprised when the Bradford boy texted him the day after Niall had gotten his tattoo. But after hanging out a few days a week they had become really close, not as close as Niall and Liam. Liam had met Zayn and was jealous, he didn't deny it. Niall always smiled around Zayn, hugged him and they were just really close. Liam didn't tell Niall how he felt though, he didn't want to seem clingy or just over protective.

 

Zayn on the other hand knew Liam and Niall liked each other. But instead of doing anything about it, he decided they would figure it out on their own. Zayn had nearly asked Niall if he had liked Liam, but he decided it was obvious. The tattoo Niall got for Liam, the way he stares at his lips when he speaks and when they hug. Zayn rolled his eyed their hugs seemed to go on forever, it was cute but painful to watch. Couldn't they just admit their feelings faster? Zayn finally decided the next day he would question Liam if he had feelings for Niall.

 

Grabbing his wallet Zayn stepped out from his tattoo parlor, flipping the sign over to the Closed side. His breath visible in the air Zayn quickly jogged off down the street hoping to get Liam alone. Running up to their flat stairs Zayn crashed into a hard surface, making him stumbled back. Rubbing his head the looked up with a groan. "who? Oh hey Liam" Zayn said. Liam rubbed his head and blinked slightly stunned. "hi Zayn, well I'm off to work see you later?" Liam asked, walking past Zayn. Zayn spun around and gently grabbed his wrist. "do you mind if I ask you something?" Zayn asked.

 

Liam titled his head to the side, what would Zayn have to ask him? They were pretty close. "sure" Liam shrugged, hunching his bag further up his shoulder. Zayn grinned and patted Liam's shoulder "mate do you like Niall? And don't lie" Zayn smiled, raising his eyebrows. Liam thought of lying but decided Zayn was a lot smarter than he looked. Liam let out a long sigh "yeah, I've only know him eight months but I like him a lot" Liam said truthfully. Maybe Zayn would hate him? Or find it strange to like someone in such a small space of time. Liam looked up into zayns warm brown eyes.

 

Zayn let a smirk grow across his lips "knew it" he chucked. Liam furrowed his eyebrows "what?" he asked, confused. Zayn stopped laughing and gave him a look "Liam it wouldn't take a genius to tell you like him. Except Niall he's so oblivious" Zayn stated. Liam stared at the slightly shorter lad "I'm obvious?" Liam asked himself, but Zayn heard. Zayn laughed "yeah you are. I just wanted to ask, well see you later" Zayn said and with that he walked off down to Liam and nialls flat. Liam stood there for a second, what had just happened? Somehow Zayn knew Liam liked niall, he wouldn't tell Niall would he?

 

Liam shook his head to himself, nah Zayn would never do that. Checking his watch Liam saw he was now five minutes late and took of down the hall. Niall sat on the couch in his and Liam's flat, watching the t.v a knock at the door made him jump before getting up to open the door. Niall wondered if Liam had forgotten something, he wouldn't mind seeing Liam's face again. Niall mentality face face palmed he must sound like such a teenage girl, with a crush. Well that was accurate except Niall is a boy... Young man really.

 

Rolling his eyes at his own stupid thoughts Niall pulled open the white door to reveal Zayn. Who was smiling bigger than Niall when Liam took him to nandos. Niall thought his face may snap in half. Zayn walked inside slipping his shoes off and turned back around to Niall biting his lip. He couldn't tell Niall Liam liked him that would be wrong, but maybe he could drop a few hints? No harm in that right? Niall watched Zayn walk over to the couch and slumped down onto it.

 

Closing the door Niall walked over and sat down opposite him. Niall grabbed his pen and pad waiting for Zayn to eventually talk. Zayn never went anywhere without a motive, it just wasn't who he was. Zayn sat up and took a breath "do you like Liam Niall?" he asked, leaning over slightly towards the blonde. Niall felt his cheeks heat up, Zayn took this as a yes. "how long?" Zayn asked. Niall bit his lip for a second before writing a note and handing it over to him. "the day we meet he saved me from my father, that's when" Zayn read.

 

Zayn looked up at Niall and leaned over pinching his cheek. "damn that's too cute" Zayn cooed. Niall pouted and wrote another note handing it to Zayn and crossing his arms over his chest. "bad boys don't coo" Zayn read, he placed the note down and laughed. Placing his hands over his sore stomach. Niall just glared at him, wishing he'd freeze. After recomposing himself Zayn moved over to sit next to Niall, throwing and arm around his shoulder. Niall looked at Zayn instantly regretting it as the 'badboy' wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"so what did you get Liam for his birthday?" Zayn asked, knowing Niall was slightly, uncomfortable. Niall looked away his face turning bright red, he'd spent all of his money on the gift. He knew liam was going to complain but he was worth it, Niall smiled to himself. Zayn lightly punched the dreamy eyed boy and looked at him for an answer. Niall removed Zayns arm and ran off down the hall into his and Liam's bedroom. Zayn waited patiently his foot tapping against the carpet. Maybe he'd gotten Liam a book? No thats a bad gift.

 

Zayn broke out of his thoughts as a shy Niall waked back into the room and black box in his hand. "oh my god are you going to propose?!" Zayn nearly yelled. Nialls face paled and he shook his head ferociously. Zayn placed a hand over his chest taking a deep breath "thank god" he sighed. Niall chuckled and walked over to Zayn placing the box in his waiting hands. Nervously Niall sat down next to him, waiting for the love or hate verdict one of his closest mates was about to give.

 

Zayn opened the box, his mouth falling to the floor. "t-this is amazing!" he practically screamed. Niall blushed and hid his face in his hands, well at least Zayn liked it. Zayn went to touch the gift but Niall glared at him. Zayn retreated his hand and closed the box "sorry, but liam will love it" Zayn beamed. Niall waved his hand dismissively and took the box placing it back in his sock draw. Zayn couldn't believe Niall, first a tattoo and now this. If only Zayn could have someone like Niall, but a girl instead.

 

~*~*~*

 

Six days later it was the morning of Liams 19th birthday. The brown haired boy was currently sleeping, unlike niall. Niall had gotten up at six unable to contain his excitement over his gift. Using all his free time niall had decided to make Liam a proper breakfast. Well he was trying to but Niall was no chef, he couldn't really cook anything not even toast. Giving up after ten tries Niall text the bakery down the road, asking for four croissants and two hot chocolates. They replied with "you'll have your order in five minutes". Niall text back a thanks and went to to see Liam.

 

As Niall walked down the hall he smiled at the frames that consisted of many photos of himself and Liam. A few at the park, one at the cafe but nialls favorite was one where he was standing in the kitchen. Zayn had taken the photo as Liam had decided to hug Niall from behind, resting his chin on nialls shoulder. Niall ran a finger over the glass, they did look really cute together. Jumping when Niall heard footsteps his eyes widened as he realized liam was up and about.

 

Just as Niall heard the shower door shut the door bell rang. Sighing in relief Niall walked down the hall and opened the door to a girl holding a brown paper bag and two hot chocolates. Niall gave her a soft smile and handed over the $11, taking the items from her. He nodded at her politely and closed the door, taking the food and drink over to the dinning table. Niall set out the hot chocolate and food and waited for Liam to walk down the hall. After a few more minutes Liam walked down the hall stretching his arms as he went.

 

He wondered where Niall was, he usually was still in Liam's arms when he woke up. Liam jumped as two arms wrapped around his waist, a head nestling it's self against his chest. Liam looked down at Niall and beamed "I wondered where you were Ni" he said, tapping the Irish boy on the nose. Niall pouted and grabbed Liam's hand, the sparks almost erupting his entire heart. He dragged Liam over to the table and made him sit. He'd written a note and placed it next to Liam's plate.

 

Liam picked it up and watched niall sit down opposite him. "happy birthday Li, I tried to cook but it ended.... Badly" he read, Liam chucked. Niall couldn't cook but the fact he had tried melted his heart. But almost everything Niall did melted his heart. Liam and Niall ate in silence stealing glances at each other every few seconds. After wiping the plate clean Niall stacked them and put them in the sink and threw away the cups of hot chocolate. Liam thought Niall seemed in a bit of a rush so he stood up and grabbed both of his hands. Rubbing his thumbs over the knuckles.

 

"hey slow down, we have a whole day alright?" Liam said. Niall looked up at him sheepishly and reached into his hoodie pocket and brought out the box. Liam looked down at it and froze, no it wasn't a ring... It couldn't be? But if it was? Would Liam say yes? Defiantly. Niall looked at up at Liam who seemed deep in thought. Grinning he pecked Liam's cheek and placed the box in his hands, nodding for him to open it. Liam felt his cheeks darken as he blushed, his second Niall kiss and it was amazing. Smiling widely Liam opened the box.

 

He raised a hand to his mouth covering it. "oh my... Niall for me?" Liam asked, stunned. He pulled the silver dog tag necklace from the box and examined it. His eyes glanced over the silver, as he turned it about in his fingers. There was a tiny inscription on it "my savior" it read. Liam felt tears gather in his eyes, he looked at Niall who was blushing like mad. "put it on for me?" he asked. Niall nodded and took the cool necklace in his hands, he moved to stand behind Liam.

 

His chest just touching Liam's muscular back. He leant his arms around and clipped the necklace in place. Retreating his hands Liam turned around so his chest was pressed to nialls. "thank you" Liam whispered. He placed his hands on nialls waist and slowly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him right against him. Niall shivered and moved his arms up around Liam's neck. They stood there locked in that position for what seemed like ages when in reality it was barely a minute. Niall pulled back and smiled at Liam and grabbed his hand.

 

He placed another note in it and walked over towards the front door. "where going out come on" Liam read. He scrunched up the note the threw it onto the table, he'd get that later. Running over to Niall he slipped his converse on and they walked out the door, Liam glancing at nialls face. He sure was handsome from the side, if only he knew Niall thought the exact same thing.

 

~*~*~*

 

It was the day just before nialls 18th birthday, when both the boys woke from their sleep. Stretching Niall got up and walked towards the front door, that continued to be bashed on from the other side. Liam got up as well and made a quick trip to the bathroom, knowing it was probably just Zayn. Niall opened the door, his eyes widening his took a few steps backwards. He tried to throw the door closed but a boot clad foot stopped its path.

 

"hello son" nialls dad smiled. Niall felt his chest heave, he hadn't seen him in nine months, and they were the best months of his life. Everyday with Liam suddenly became the new best day of his life. He always found a new way to make the blonde feel special, cared for and loved. That's why Niall felt himself falling for Liam, but he had planned the perfect day to talk to him. The first time Liam would her Niall spea- "your coming home" nialls dad growled.

 

He stepped inside the threshold of the flat, his aged hand grabbing nialls wrist. Niall winced trying to pull his hand back, but he felt himself giving in. Nialls dad dragged Niall toward the door not caring nialls was only in pajama pants and a t-shirt. Niall would pay for running away. It's not like his father missed him, no, it was the money he got for having Niall at home. But once he ran away the money stopped coming, which meant the booze stopped and nialls dad got mad.

 

He'd searched everywhere for Niall. He didn't really remember the brown haired boy, as he was wasted the night they had met. After pretty much searching all of London, he finally saw him. He saw Liam working in a cafe, trying to fix the lights. Nialls dad watched him while he worked, glaring daggers into his skull for saving his worthless son. When Liam packed up and left, nialls dad followed him. Through the dark alleys, across the bridge, he wondered how liam walked everywhere.

 

Finally Liam walked up into a complex of nice flats. Nialls dad took a picture with his phone and sent it to a mate of his. His mate called him back with the list of tenants that subsided in the flat complex. The only thing nialls dad needed now was the name of the boy who had taken niall. He was ready to go home when luck stuck him again in the same day. Nialls came down from the flat towards the mailbox. Nialls dad ducked behind some cars, watching and waiting for niall.

 

Niall strode over to the mail box and looked at the old lady standing there with her key. She gave niall a tired smile and held out a key "you getting Liam's mail?" she asked. Niall nodded and took the key gingerly. Opening the small box he took out a single letter then handed the key back to the old lady, with a small nod he walked off again. Nialls dad grinned evilly. Eight months he'd been searching for the blonde and finally he'd done it. With a dark chuckled nialls dad took off home to go look for this Liam's flat.

 

Liam finished washing his face and ran a hand threw his small Quiff, he couldn't believe it was nialls birthday tomorrow. It seemed like they had known each other their whole lives, but really it's had only been nine months. Liam sighed contently and walked out of the bathroom down towards the front door. Niall was taking awhile, well he didn't speak so conversation did take sometime. Liam turned the corner and froze at the scene.

 

Nialls father, a man Liam had hated with his entire being, was dragging Niall out of the flat. Liam ran over to them and pushed nialls father away, bringing niall into his arms away from his sad example of a father. Nialls father rolled around on the floor before pulling himself up from the ground, he sighed heavily. This was going to be harder than he thought. Liam ran a hand through nialls hair "I won't let him take you" he whispered against the blondes neck. Niall started to shake, he ran away he wasn't suppose to be found.

 

Nialls dad stepped forward "he has to come home with me, I'm still his legal guardian" nialls dad stated, his arms folded over his chest. Liam froze, his dad was right. Liam bit his lip "nialls turning 18 tomorrow, you can't keep him then" Liam spat back, rubbing nialls shoulders. Niall listened as they argued back and forth, for what seemed like ages. He couldn't take it anymore. Niall pulled himself from liams tight grip, he was doing this for Liam. Niall walked sadly over towards his dad and let a tear run down his cheek. "Niall what are you doing?" Liam asked, reaching out.

 

Niall shrugged Liam off and shook his head. "why are you going with him?! When you could stay here with me?!" Liam nearly screamed. Why would he go? Liam was only ever nice, he never fought with him or pushed him into speaking. He even thought Niall maybe liked him? As in more than a friend... But he guessed he was wrong. Liam looked into nialls broken eyes, tears staining his perfect face. Liams eyes widened in realization.

 

Niall was doing this for Liam. "no don't you dare do this for me!" Liam yelled, his voice breaking at the end, as tears poured from his eyes. Niall watched Liam break down, the only thing he didn't see was Liam's heart being torn in two. His dad walked outside the door and gestured for Niall to follow. Niall held up a hand, his dad narrowed his eyes "you have one minute" his rusty voice grumbled. Nialls dad then walked off down the hall, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds.

 

Liam wiped the tears from his face, they kept falling at an increasing rate. Niall looked at the ground and let Liam slowly walk over to him. This was one of the hardest things Niall had ever done through. First losing Greg and now leaving the boy, who he is falling for more and more everyday. Niall knew it was more than a crush but why say that four lettered word when he would never see Liam again? Liam tilted nialls chin up and stared into his broken blue eyes.

 

Niall tried to look away but something about Liam's eyes held him in. Maybe how they looked so calm and yet broken at the same time. Was he really this sad over the Irish boy? Liam searched through his head, trying to find the words that could make Niall stay. But no matter where he looked he couldn't find any, only the phrase "I love you" popped into his head. Liam shook his head he couldn't say that. Liam took his fingers from nialls face and let his arms drop to his side.

 

A few of his tears landing on the floor by his feet. "I'm sorry" Liam mumbled. "I'm sorry Im not enough to make you stay. I'm sorry all this time we have been together has been a waste to you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Liam whispered. Niall grabbed his hand and ran his thumb over Liam's knuckles. He wanted to speak let the words so desperately he wanted to say out. But something was pulling him back, maybe it was the fact Liam would reject him, something Niall couldn't face.

 

Or maybe it was the fact that Niall thought Liam liked him back. What would happen then? Niall had never dated, let alone thought of dating a boy. It was scary, and Niall didn't do what frightened him. Liam watched nialls hand trace his knuckles, it felt perfect like it belonged. Liam wanted Niall to say goodbye, but he knew Niall wouldn't speak. He wasn't mad that Niall didn't talk, he was just upset that he'd never heard his voice. Which he knew would be the one of an angels, at least that's what he imagined.

 

Niall took his hand away from Liam's and started to back away. Everything that was happening in this moment was finally catching up on him, Niall found himself wanting to lock the door and cling to Liam. Niall reached over to the table by the door and pulled a white letter from its drawer. Liam stared at it with confused eyes, when had Niall written that? Niall swallowed deeply. He left it on the table top and turned around to face the hall, Liam's eyes burning into his back.

 

Tears soaking his shirt Niall walked off to the left, not looking back. He couldn't look at Liam's face, his eyes and the tears he'd created. Niall saw his father grinning by the steps, gulping he grabbed Niall roughly by the arm and dragged him along, not caring his nails dug into the blondes skin. He deserved this, run away from his family, not even leaving a note, stealing $50 Niall was going to pay it all back. Even if it took the rest of his life.

 

Hesitantly Liam walked over the door wanting more than anything to see Niall standing there, or to walk back into his arms. Liam took a deep breath and glanced down the hall, no sign of Niall. The boy he took into his arms, into his flat, into his life. Liam gave Niall everything, even his heart. Liam slammed the door shut and slid down it, crying loudly he punched the floor. Why did he have to go when Liam was so deeply in love with him?

 

As darkness surrounded the flat Liam finally got up. His eyes tired and sore from the crying and his skin blotchy. Running a shaky hand through his mattered hair Liam turned the flat lights on and let his eyes drift to the letter. Why put it off? He took the letter carefully and walked down the hall to his and nial- his bedroom now. Sitting on the edge of the bed Liam flipped the letter open and started at nialls slightly messy hand writing.

 

 

Dear Liam,

 

If Im writing this then either of the three things have happened. One, I could be dead. Two, I've run away and Three, my Father found me. I guess your wondering why I wrote this? Well after I got your initials tattooed onto my wrist, I guess I realized a few things. My life is never fair, and something was bound to come back and hit me in the face.

 

So after you'd passed out on the bed, I sat down in our room at your desk for ages. Finally I came up with this. I decided if I was going to go or be taken, then you deserved to know a few things. About me, my life, things I hid from you. Trust me Liam, everything I every wrote to you was the truth but I left certain parts out, I didn't want to lose you, like I'd lost so much.

 

When my older brother Greg was 13 he and my father got into an argument over me. This happened everyday. To my father I'm nothing, useless and this you already know. So when ever he hurt me Greg would protect me, or at least he'd try. But this time, it wasn't alright. My father was very drunk and had kicked me outside, he told me to sleep outside like the worthless mutt I was.

 

Greg got so angry he came outside but my father followed. They started to yell at each other and then, it just happened in a second. My father pushed Greg onto the road as a truck was driving by. He died on impact. I ran to him, but it was no use... I'm sorry I didn't tell you the entire truth Liam.

 

That's why I don't talk, i made a silent oath in honor of Greg. And I know that sounds stupid but at the time I wasn't okay, I needed to do something for myself. You have no idea how much i want to talk. And I did once, I wished that you were awake but after I said it you snored. I was going to save my first words for you, because your the only person who means anything to me.

 

You took me in to your arms, and flat and even your life. Not many people can say they have done that. Over these few months I've grown to trust you with all my heart, which was a hard realization for me. But once I let you into my life I felt a lot better, I felt like this was my new beginning. You were the savior I'd always wanted...

 

Thank you Liam James Payne,

 

Love Niall. Xx

 

 

Liam placed the letter besides his leg, he decided not to cry. It wasn't going to help, it didn't make him feel better and it wouldn't make Niall come back. Instead Liam pulled his phone from his pocket and rang Zayn. He didn't say Niall was gone only asked if the shop was open. When Zayn said it was Liam grabbed his coat and wallet and rushed to the store as fast as humanly possible. When the bell ran above the door Zayn jumped and spun around. He didn't expect any customs this early,he had the few regulars but never at this time.

 

He smiled when he saw Liam, but something was off. "liam mate what's wrong?" Zayn asked, moving out from behind the metal counter. Liam raised a hand and shook his head, he was not yet ready to talk. In a way he felt like niall, words trapped to float around inside his head. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to talk about it. Zayn opened and closed his mouth, was this about Niall? He went to ask but Liam interrupted. "I want a tattoo" he said firmly.

 

Zayn nodded and lead him over to the wall, watching the brown haired boy from the corner of his eye. Liam choose the same font as nialls and walked over to the seat, he lay down. Liam removed his jacket and turned up his right wrist "I want N.J.H there" Liam stated pointing to his wrist. No emotion on his face at all, Liam just lay there waiting. Zayn didn't question him, he set up the needle and started work. Liam winced at first but soon the pain faded and his mind filled with memories of him and Niall. In his mind that hurt worse than the tattoo.

 

When it was done and wrapped Zayn grabbed Liam by the shoulder. He started straight into his eyes, they weren't warm or calm they were sad and broken. Zayn went to speak, but this wasn't about him. Liam handed Zayn and money and hastily left the shop wanting to go back home. Zayn sat behind the counter his eyes locked on his phone, should he call Niall? What had happened between the two? Only they know.

 

Niall hissed when he hit his head as he was thrown into the back of his fathers car. His father chucked and threw the closed, walking around and climbing into the front. "your luckily I didn't call the police on you. They wouldn't have fucked you up" nialls dad growled. Niall whimpered and shrunk back into his seat. Why did he do this? What was he thinking? He pulled his belt across and stared out the window, the buildings soon thinning out into houses. Niall knew they wouldn't be 'home' for at least another hour.

 

"if you ever think of runnin-" nialls father was cut off as another car impacted his side, sending them spinning. Niall covered his head with his arms and hoped for the best. When the car stopped Niall was ripped from the car out into the cold air. Niall lay on the ground, his head throbbing. His lip trembling tears started to gather behind his eye lids. Liam couldn't help him now. Niall looked up when he heard his father groan and the sound of a husky laugh. Who are these people?

 

A man had pulled Niall up and restricted him, holding his arms behind his back. The other man was crouching down on the ground to where nialls father was laying. The man barely looked like he was out of school. He had rich brown curls, pale skin and killer green eyes. The green eyes met nialls own blue ones and started to get closer. "Lou let him go" the green eyed boy said. Niall sighed when his arms were dropped and turned around to the other boy.

 

He had light brown hair, swept up in a Quiff and ice blue eyes. "who are you?"? The husky voice said. Niall spun around to the curly haired boy who towered over him. Niall shook his head and pointed to his throat. Harry nodded "so your his son" he said, glancing at nialls father. Blood slowly pooled around his body. Niall nodded, a few stray tears slipping down his cheek. The boy shook his curls "I'm Harry and this is Louis, we won't hurt you. We're here for him" Harry said pointing at nialls father.

 

Niall nodded but still he felt scared. Louis moved around to bedsides Harry and ruffled nialls hair. "you won't ever be seeing him again" he said softly. Niall furrowed his eyes brows, why did they want his father? "I'm guessing you didn't know your father borrowed a lot of money to buy alcohol?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised. Niall nodded, sounded like something he'd do. "well since he hasn't paid us back, we have to take him to our boss Paul" Harry stated, flipping his knife through his fingers. Louis tapped his fingers against his leg, nodding along to Harry.

 

Niall nodded, of course he was just a side project to his father. Not that it mattered, Niall hated him with everything he had. "do you have anywhere to go?" Louis asked, watching Niall intently. Niall looked at the ground a few more years running down his face. How could Liam let him back into his life now? Slowly Niall nodded "want a ride?" Harry asked, he felt bad for the boy. Harry had a father just like this kids, he knew he deserved better. Niall looked up at them and gave them a small smile, he'd go to Zayn.

 

Niall pulled his phone from his pocket and showed Harry and Louis, Zayns address. They both nodded and walked over to the car. Harry looked at the other boy by a van and nodded stiffly. The brown haired boy walked over to nialls father and picked him up, only to dump him in the van. Not very gently, but he didn't deserve to be treated nicely. The door slammed shut and the van sped off down the road. Harry ran a hand through his hair "sorry about the car" he muttered. Niall shrugged and walked over to the grey BMW.

 

He climbed into the back, feeling safer in Harry and louis than his own fathers. Niall rested his head against his window and let his eyes shut. When he woke it was light, the day of nialls birthday. The car jolted to a stop and Harry and Louis turned around in their leather seats. "it was nice meeting you" Louis said cheerily. Harry smiled and gave Niall a wave. Niall nodded and got out of the car and walked towards zayns shop. The car flew off down the road leaving Niall out on the cold streets. They were nice, but Niall hoped never to met them again.

 

Zayn saw a figure outside his shop window. Slowly he turned on the lights and jumped at the sight of Niall. A cut across his forehead, blood on his clothes no shoes at all. Zayn unlocked the door and pulled him inside into a hug, not as good as Liam's Niall thought sadly. After letting go Zayn gave Niall a pair of grey jeans and a blue t-shirt and leant him a pair of black vans. When Niall came back from zayns bathroom all clean, Zayn handed him a cup of tea and gestured for him to sit. Zayn had a few questions, more than a few.

 

Niall sat down and sipped the tea, the warm liquid welcomed into his half empty stomach. "what happened? Did you and Liam fight?" Zayn asked, already knowing that wasn't the answer. He and Liam never fought, if they did Zayn hadn't seen it. Niall grabbed a pad and pen resting by the old cash register and wrote down everything that had happened from when his dad was at the door to when Harry and Louis dropped him off minutes ago. Zayn read over it three times, not believing that it had happened.

 

"so your father took you, you were in a car crash. He was taken by a money shark and then you got a lift here?" Zayn asked, eyebrows raised. Niall nodded. "you have to go back to Liam" Zayn stated, throwing the paper into the bin. Nialls head snapped up, his eyes widening. Why on earth would Zayn think that was a good idea? "look he won't hate you, just write what happened... Liam could never hate you" Zayn smirked, knowing Liam loved Niall. Niall furrowed his eyebrows but nodded smally.

 

Liam stepped out of the shower, what was he to do with nialls gift? It had taken ages to find and now he was gone. Wrapping a white towel around his waist Liam heard the faint sound of a knock on the front door. It was probably Zayn. Running a hand over his tattoo liam walked down the hall and stood in front of the door. Eyes to the ground Liam opened the door, seeing zayns black vans. Just as he suspected, Zayn usually came around early before work.

 

Liam turned back around and waved over his shoulder "come in Zayn" he muttered and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He'd talk to Zayn when he was dressed. Nialls face flushed at the sight of Liam with no shirt on, even with scars he was perfect. Niall heard zayns name called and sighed. Liam thought he was Zayn, stupid shoes. Closing the door he walked down the hall to Liam's room and knocked on the door. "Come in" Liams voice called. Niall frowned he sounded tired, stressed and sad.

 

Niall opened the door and was faced with Liam pulling his shirt on. His abs staring Niall in the face, the blonde boy blushed. Why did Liam have so be so perfect? Niall could near have him. As Liam pulled the shirt over his head his shook his head and opened his eyes. They widened "Niall?!" he nearly screamed. He came back? Why is there a cut on his face, why is he in zayns clothes, why is he crying? Liam thought all at once, wait crying?

 

Liam ran over to Niall and wrapped him up in a tight hug. "shhh..shhh it's okay Nialler" Liam hushed him. Niall shook his head and stuffed a note into liams hand. Liam stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed. Niall sat besides him, his head resting against Liam's right shoulder, while he fiddled with the bed covers. Liam read over the note and glanced up at Niall. "you went through all of that in one day?" he asked amazed. Niall nodded. Liam ran a hand up and down nialls arm. Niall was right, life was never fair on him.

 

"look he's gone, and I'm not mad at all. I promised now do you want your gift birthday boy?" Liam questioned. Liam knew niall wanted to move on, niall was grateful for that. Niall raised a finger and walked over to the cupboard, he pulled zayns clothes off. Liam bit his lip trying not to stare at Niall back, he couldn't help it. He was so beautiful, Liam had to tear away his eyes from Niall as he turned around. Now in a green t-shirt and black skinny jeans that fit him perfectly, he walked over to Liam.

 

Niall beamed at him and nodded that he was ready. "well I kinda got two" Liam blushed. Niall saw his cheeks pink and chuckled, he wanted to touch Liam's smooth skin. Hosting his hand up Liam lifted turned his right wrist over. Nialls mouth dropped open much like Liam's had. The N.J.H tattoo was there exactly the same as nialls but different letters. Niall ran his finger over it, enjoying his mark on Liam's skin. He got this yesterday, even after Niall had left?

 

"do you like it?" Liam asked shyly. Niall reached up and pecked Liam on the cheek and nodded. Liam blushed again and stuttered something before walking over to his desk and pulled a box from it. He walked back over to Niall and handed it to Niall "open it" he whispered. Niall opened the red box and grinned, tears brimming in his eyes. It was a leather bracelet with a silver four leafed clover hanging from it.

 

Liam reached into the box and slid it over nialls left wrist, he tightened it to sit there perfectly. Leaning away from Niall he pressed his own lips to nialls cheek, making the blonde blush. He pulled away after lingering for a few extra seconds. Liam smiled at his cuteness and grabbed nialls hand "wanna watch Nemo?" he smiled. Niall looked at their hands, maybe one day they could be something more. He nodded and walked down the hall with liam.

 

~*~*~*

 

"Which costume should I get?" Liam asked Niall. They were standing in a dress up store, as Zayn was throwing a Halloween party for some reason. Both boys had denied the invite but zayn said he'd tattoo their faces while they slept. So they both suddenly changed theirs mines, they were both happy with the one tattoo they both had. It was only a few hours before the party and Liam and Niall had finally found a shop they liked the look of.

 

It was more they were putting off the shopping, but giving up they walked in the old fashioned store. An old man stood behind the counter practically asleep on his feet, Niall chuckled. Only to have liam scold him for being rude, even if he did have a laugh himself. "which one Niall? Come on I need help" Liam begged looking at the Irish boy. Niall looked up and down the costumes. Blushing when he saw the fireman outfit, imagine Liam in that... No bad thoughts Niall internally yelled at himself.

 

Liam watched Niall argue with himself and laughed when he saw the fireman outfit. As a joke Liam picked it up and held it up to his body "what about this" Liam tried to say seriously. Niall nearly had a heart attack when he saw Liam holding up the costume, he wanted to be cheeky but instead his face burst into flames. "I'm just joking Ni" Liam chuckled and put the costume back. Once he put it back he turned to Niall "unless you want it" Liam questioned.

 

Niall winked and kept looking at the costumes. Ever since nialls birthday not much had happened, if anything the boys got closer. And by closer I mean they were constantly finding reasons to kiss each other on the cheek. Liam was just about to break and yell his love to Niall, who had decided what he felt for Liam was more than a crush but refused it was anything more. He often thought about Liam while he was asleep, he did love Liam but was he in love with him?

 

How could he find out? Niall dropped the thought, or fell asleep deciding time would tell. Niall grinned and pulled a costume from the rack, he walked over to Liam and poked his cheek. "I'll bite your finger" Liam smiled, Niall pouted and pointed to the costume. Liam took the black cape and fangs. "vampire really?" he stated Looking at Niall. You'll look hot Niall laughed at his own thought, but mentally agreed. Niall instead nodded at Liam and went to find his own costume.

 

Liam beamed at the outfit and went and bought it. When he turned around Niall had a costume in his arms. Brown paints, black boots, white button up shirt, a green jacket with a black hat, it was a pirate costume. Liam sighed at Nialls cuteness and ruffled his golden locks. "arrrr thats a great costume" liam said. Niall rolled his eyes and bought the costume. Gathering their outfits the two left the store and walked down the cold London streets, the sun was beginning to set.

 

"hurry Niall we going to be late" Liam ushered. Niall and Liam ran down the streets and up to their flat. Liam went into the bathroom and pulled all his clothes off, he pulled on a tight black v-neck, black skinny jeans, white converse, the black cape and pushed the fang caps over two of his teeth. He ran out of the bathroom to look for his phone while Niall ran in and pulled on his outfit. Liam looked sexy as a vampire, Niall was glad he wore it. Liam opened the door just as Niall put the black captain hat on. He was smiling at himself in the mirror.

 

Liam walked up to Niall and leant over him from behind. His chest pushing up against nialls back. Both of their hearts sped up at the contact. Liam grabbed the white face makeup just as Niall turned his head. Their lips were centimeters apart, Niall could taste Liam's minty breath on his lips. He wanted to press his lips to Liam's, see if they felt as soft as the looked. Liam bit his lip, his eyes darting from nialls small pink lips to his blue eyes. Both boys went to lean in.

 

Hearing the clock strike 8 o'clock, they both broke from the trance. Niall blushed and awkwardly left the bathroom, silently mumbling to himself. Liam sighed and ran a hand through his Quiff, he could have kissed him. Niall wasn't pulling away. Swearing quietly Liam dabbed some white power on his face making him look slightly paler. Hissing at the mirror Liam grinned and walked down the hall to find Niall by the door, fiddling with his pirate hat. Could he be a cuter pirate? Liam sighed.

 

"come lets go" Liam smiled, grabbing nialls hand. Liam took nialls hat from his shaky hand and placed it onto his head. Making sure some hair stuck out the sides, so he didn't appear bald. Liam ran his hand down nialls cheek and then smiled at him. "ready captain?" he chuckled. Niall nodded and walled out the open door, Liam close behind him. They hurried down the hall and steps towards Liam's newly acquired car. It was nothing much just a grey Honda Jazz.

 

Niall sat silent in the car, thoughts pulsing through his head. They nearly kissed, and neither of them pulled away. It looked like Liam wanted to kiss him? Niall shook his held, why would Liam like him? Plain eyes, dyed hair and boring non muscular body. Besides Liam had shown no sign of being gay, well if Niall went by the stereotypes. Niall didn't look gay either, he preferred the term bi. Sure Niall liked girls but boys were just more appealing.

 

Liam on the other hand had never liked a boy. He knew he was bi but until niall came along there had been no one. Sure he'd had one girl friend, but that lasted for a day. They didn't even kiss. So it didn't really count. Liam tried to think of what his and nialls kiss would have felt like. He hoped for the sparks they spoke of in books and the passion both people put into it. He imagined kissing Niall would be the best moment of his life. As zayns flat approached Liam slowed down and pulled up outside the store. Zayns flat was above his tattoo parlor.

 

Niall went to get out of the car when Liam stopped him, by gently taking his wrist. "Niall have you ever dated?" Liam asked nervously. He wanted Niall to say no, he wanted to be his first kiss, his first boyfriend his first everything. Niall wondered why Liam was asking, but shook his head. He felt embarrassed, a good looking guy like liam must have girls all over him. Liam lets nialls wrist go "me neither" he smiled. He could still be nialls first.

 

Nialls eyes widened as he got out of the car, who would deny Liam? He's literally perfect. His pouty lips, sun kissed skin, chocolate brown eyes, his muscular torso and abs and even the birthmark on his neck. Niall shook his head, is that really how he saw Liam? Perfect in every way. Niall jumped when a hand placed its self over his shoulders. "party time" Liam sighed and started to lead Niall inside.

 

The flat was packed, the lights were dim, the music was pumping loudly and bodies rubbed against each other. The walls were covered with decorations and Zayn stood by the door dressed as Thor. He spotted Niall and Liam and grinned "welcome! Go have fun, might see you inside" he shouted over the intense music. Niall and Liam simply nodded and worked their ways inside the flat. Liam admitted the costumes and decorations were amazing, Niall silently agreed.

 

Niall went to get Liam and himself a drink, orange juice since neither of them drank. Niall assumed he would have but after seeing what alcohol does to you he decided against it. And he knew Liam had a weak kidney and decided not to test fate. As soon as Liam saw nialls back disappear a girl in a nurse outfit appeared before Liam. She had black hair up in a loose bun, bright red lips and her eyes were thickly lined by black. Her hungry eyes ran up and down his body. Liam felt himself became nervous and also mad, it's rude to stare.

 

"excuse me" he said politely. Liam began to walk to find Niall when the girl grabbed him by the arm. She pushed herself up against Liam's chest, trying to make him dance with her. At that moment Niall rounded the corner and saw the girl all over Liam. He felt mad but stayed to watch, he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Liam pushed the girl away, she pouted "dance with me" she purred. Niall felt himself ready to cry, no Liam don't...

 

Liam looked at her face, not feeling any attraction at all. "I'm here with someone" he said firmly. Niall grinned, Liam was talking about him Niall was the someone. The girl blinked uncaring. "so?" she winked. Liam backed away "I said I'm taken" he said more firmly this time. He didn't want her he wanted a certain blonde haired boy. The girl frowned "why wouldn't you want this" she gestured to her body. Niall snorted, then blushed Liam said he was taken. He could only mean Niall, but he may be lying to the girl, Liam doesn't lie though.

 

Liam gave the girl an 'are you serious' look and crossed his arms over his chest. His biceps tensed under the tight shirt, making Niall bite his lip. Liam leant down to the girls ear "I'm very much gay" he whispered, then pulling back with a smirk. It was only a half lie, he was bi. The girls face paled and she ran off in the crowd. Niall wanted to know what he said but thought not to ask. Instead he came up to Liam and handed him the orange juice, making sure it was okay. He got it from Zayns secret mini fridge, in his bedroom.

 

Liam sniffed it and took a long sip. "Niall some girl tried to dance with me, you should have seen how fake she was" Liam explained. Niall beamed, he was right to trust Liam. Niall nodded and patted liams shoulder. After finishing their drinks Niall and Liam stared to look at all the decorations, as it was too crowed to dance. As it got hotter and hotter, soon Liam's cape was discarded along with nialls pirate hat and jacket. As it hit 12 at night a few couples left opening a spot on the dance floor.

 

Liam bite his lip and grabbed nialls hand and dragged him to the floor. Niall blushed, he didn't know how to dance. They stood to the side, surrounded by other couples. Liam watched the light flicker across nialls face and beamed at the blonde. "wanna dance?" Liam whispered into nialls ear, his lip brushing the hot skin. Niall shivered and blushed. He looked up at Liam and shrugged. He didn't know how to say he couldn't dance, he still had many days left before he spoke.

 

Liam guessed Niall didn't want to dance or couldn't. He walked up behind Niall and grabbed his hips gently. Niall jumped at the contact, Liam's chest was pressed up against his back. Liam leant his mouth down to nialls ear "lock your arms around my neck and just let go" he almost purred. Shakily Niall reached his arms up and wrapped them up and behind Liam's neck. "now rock your body" liam whispered, purposely letting his teeth gently bite nialls ear lobe.

 

Liam felt a rush pulsing through him, he couldn't explain it. But the way he and Niall were pressed against each other felt so good. It was like he'd swum a race and come first, but if only he could get Niall to move. Niall felt frozen, he wanted to move but his heart was beating so fast he was afraid he couldn't keep up with it. Suddenly Liam rocked forward, making Niall moan. Fortunately over the music Liam didn't hear. "just move Niall, I promise it's fun" liam said against nialls neck. Niall nodded, making liam grin widely.

 

Niall closed his eyes and slowly swung his hips. Liam held back a moan and started to move along with him, running his hands up and down nialls sides. Niall kept his eyes shut and started to move faster, leaning his back heavily against liams torso. Liam started to press light kisses up and down nialls neck, making the younger boys eyes spring open. Niall felt something in his stomach twist, the Irish lad suddenly just let go.

 

Niall spun around, running his hands up and down liams chest, the muscle tensing under his fingers. Niall tightened his lock around Liam's neck and started to rock against the brown eyed boys hips. Grinding against each other, they felt like the could world ended at that moment they'd be perfectly happy. Liam wrapped his arms around nialls waist and tightened the grip so no space was between them at all.

 

Liam felt his heart pumping against his chest, hoping Niall felt the same. They hadn't made eye contact yet. They were afraid it was a dream or one would realize what they were doing and leave. Soon both boys started to feel uncomfortable in their tight jeans, and looked up to have their eyes meet. Neither boy stopped what were doing, until the sunlight peaked under the curtains and both boys felt extremely strained in their boxes. They hoped that the other hadn't noticed.

 

Zayn stood by the wall watching in delight. He knew they liked each other, no one grinds on their best mate. If only they would kiss now. Rubbing his stubble covered chin Zayn felt arms wrap around his waist. "hey babe" the voice said sweetly. Zayn beamed and turned around forgetting the two boys dancing. "perrie missed you" Zayn said softly, pecking her lips. Perrie smiled back. Niall and liam stopped dancing, so they were just holding each other, gazing into each others eyes.

 

"right party's over! you home wreckers!" Zayn joked, standing by the door his arm firmly around perrie's waist. Liam and Niall broke out of each others gazes and smiled smally before waving to Zayn and walking silently to the car. "are they together?" perrie asked Zayn, as he closed the door. His eyes ran over the flat, a few bottles scattered over the place and red drink cups. Zayn turned to perrie and smiled "nope, but they both like each other and don't know it" he chuckled. Perrie cooed "that's sweet, and damn their grinding was kinda hot" perrie winked at Zayn.

 

Zayn laughed "come on per, let's have a sleep before we clean up" Zayn yawned. Perrie smiled sleepily and followed her boyfriend to their room. Niall climbed into the car placing his jacket over his crouch, their are no words to explain his embarrassment. Niall stared out the window as Liam got in the car, hoping he wouldn't notice. Liam got in the car dropping his cape over his lap. He whined feeling himself strain, this was definitely awkward. Thank god Niall was looking out the window.

 

Liam turned on the car and drove off down the road "awesome party" Liam stated. There wasn't exactly awkward tension in the car it was more. Probably the fact that both boys had became hard over each other. Niall nodded and yawned leaning his head against the window. Liam smiled as Nialls eyes closed and soon snores escaped his mouth. He'd have to carry him upstairs, at least he wouldn't see Liam's 'problem'.

 

When liam pulled the car over, Niall moaned. Liam's eyes widened, what was Niall dreaming about, or who? Maybe he met a girl at the party? No he was only gone getting drinks for three minutes. Liam rubbed his chin and let it drop. Getting out of the car Liam was glad it was still slightly dark. He walked around to nialls side and opened the door, sighing he ran a hand through nialls soft hair. Niall jumped awake and nearly screamed at the sight of Liam. "I was going to carry you" Liam smiled softly, his hands held the black cape in front of his jeans.

 

Niall nodded and got out of the car, the pirate hat and jacket held in front of him. Liam locked the car and they walked upstairs silently. Niall was stumbling up the steps, his eyes fluttering as sleep began to take him over. Swaying at the last step Liam wrapped an arm around his shoulder and guided him inside. Once they had their shoes off they stood in the hall "I'm going to shower, then you can" Liam said. Niall nodded and walked off down to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

 

As soon as Niall was down the hall Liam ran into the bedroom and dropped his jeans, sighing in relief. Striping off the rest of his clothes Liam threw them in the wash basket and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Making sure he had pajamas, Liam turned on the shower and jumped in. Not caring it was freezing Liam washed the sweat from his body and ran his apple shampoo through his hair. After a few minutes his 'problem' went away and Liam was just freezing.

 

Letting some heat flow into the water Liam washed himself with vanilla body wash. Once all the suds were gone Liam turned off the taps and stepped out into the slightly foggy bathroom. Liam turned on the fan and wrapped a towel around his waist. Opening the bathroom door Niall sat on the bed legs jumping up and down on the floor. As soon as Liam stepped to the side Niall ran into the bathroom. Liam raised an eyebrow, he must really want to be clean?

 

Shrugging off the thought, Liam pulled on his pajama pants deciding not to wear a shirt today. Just as Liam finished folding his towel Niall appeared in the bathroom door, water dripping down his chest under neither the towel. Liam's tongue passed over his lips before he looked away blushing. Liam heard the towel drop to the floor, as Niall pulled on his pajama pants along with a t-shirt. Niall grabbed Liam's towel and placed them back in the bathroom, hanging them up quickly.

 

Walking back out Niall averted his eyes from liams toned chest, why is he not wearing clothes? Liam met nialls gaze and looked down at his shirtless self. "oh right, all my clean shirts are dirty. I hope you don't mind" liam said shyly, suddenly feeling self conscious. Niall shook his head a little to eagerly and strode over to Liam and traced his fingers over the fading scars. The hairs raising on Liam's cool body. Liam shivered at nialls warm touch, but enjoyed it nether the less. Niall pulled back and walked over to the bed.

 

He climbed in the left side and rolled over. He couldn't face seeing Liam shirtless, it may cause a few problems. Liam hoped into the bed pulling the sheet up over his body, he turned the lamp off and stared up at the ceiling. The day kept running over in his head, first the almost kiss and then the grinding. Liam blushed. If only today could last, Liam would do anything just to do it all over again. Liam bite his lip and slid his arm around nialls waist pulling him closer.

 

Niall rolled over to face Liam, defeated. Niall could just see Liam's face and gave him a kind smile. Niall rested his head down onto Liams rest, loving the sound of his hear beat. Smiling Niall felt his eyes close. Liam ran a hand through nialls hair and kissed the top of his head. "your perfect" Liam whispered, unaware Niall heard his words.

 

~*~*~*

 

It was the last day of November and the snow was already beginning to fall. Niall rushed around looking for his beanie. Sighing he stomped down the hall and pouted by the door. Liam had been really busy with work lately, so he and Niall hadn't really had a day to themselves. Niall missed being woken up by the handsome lad, watching t.v together, trying to cook together and just being around each other in general. But finally Liam didn't have any more jobs until January.

 

Liam walked down the hall holding a grey beanie. Swaying it in his hand he smiled when he saw Niall waiting for him. Liam had missed Niall, it's like they hadn't seen each other in months. As much as Liam would love to stay home with Niall he had to work, to keep up the rent for this flat and another 'thing'. "found it!" Liam called out to Niall. Nialls head picked up and he beamed at Liam who was holding the beanie. He gave Niall a wink and shoved it playfully onto his head.

 

Niall rolled his eyes and pulled it on properly and kissed the corner of Liam's mouth by accident. His eyes widened, that's the closest their lips had ever been. "thank you too" Liam laughed and grabbed Niall by the wrist. Liam locked up the flat and the boys walked off down the hall. Today they were going to the movies, they hadn't been together and the theatre was doing a re-show of The Notebook. Neither boy had seen it and Zayn said it was amazing, so they were going. If only they knew what Zayn was doing.

 

Liam and Niall walked down the road, the theatre coming into view within minutes. Liam told Niall all about his last job and how a kid tried to electrocute him... Twice. Niall chuckled and jumped when a man stood before them. He was tall, long shaggy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Niall saw Liam physically tense and waved a hand in front of his face. "hello Payne" the other man spoke. Liam's nose flared, Niall knew he only did this when he was extremely mad. "Andy" Liam hissed.

 

Niall tilted his head to the side, was andy one of Liam's mates? Andy looked at Niall and snorted. "you didn't tell him about me?" he laughed dryly. "leave us alone Andy" Liam said firmly and stared to walk away as did Niall. Andy grabbed Niall roughly by the wrist dragging him back, Liam spun around his face burning red. "don't touch him... You have no right to hurt Niall. You can hurt me all you want but never Niall" Liam spat, his voice raising. Niall felt scared as Andy's grip tightened on his arm, he winced.

 

"see here Niall, at school your little Liam here was a wuss. He had no friends, he was a loser and still is. We used to have fun didn't we Payne?" Andy laughed. Niall bite his lip to stop the pain running from his arm. "if you call beating me to a pulp fun" Liam yelled, fists clenched by his sides. Niall felt anger pulse through him, he decided not to be weak anymore. Niall ripped himself from Andy's grip and stared at the older boy, not caring he towered over himself.

 

"and who are you Liam's little girlfriend? He could never get one of those" Andy smirked. Liam felt tears build behind his eyes, his scars on his body starting to burn. He wanted to scratch them, watch the red liquid drip from them. Niall pursed his lips and swung his hand back, throwing it forward it collided with Andy's jaw. He stumbled backwards onto the ground. Moving his mouth he yelled out in pain "you nearly broke my jaw you little shit!" Andy yelled. He jumped up and walked towards nialls.

 

Niall cradled his fist, the knuckles already bruising. He didn't back down from Andy he stared into his eyes, breathing deeply. Andy stopped in front of him and cracked his knuckles "your going to be fun" he stated smugly. Niall closed his eyes waiting for the punch but it never came. Opening an eye Niall saw Andy on the ground Liam on top of him, throwing his fist into his face. "don't touch him" Liam yelled angrily. Niall ran over and pulled Liam off Andy and started to run off back towards their flat.

 

Liam had tears running down his face. He was no better than Andy, he promised his trainer he would only use his boxing for self defense. That was no defense, he'd failed. Niall dragged Liam into the flat and dropped him onto the couch. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer. Running back to Liam he placed them on the table, ready for when Liam stopped crying.

 

Liam looked up at Niall "Niall I'm as bad as him" Liam sniffed. Niall grabbed his pad and pen and handed Liam a note quickly. "no your not, you saved me Liam. Thank you" Liam sobbed again. "but Niall I promised never to use my skills for bad". Niall wrote another note "is using your skills to save your best friend bad?" Liam read. He stopped crying so the tears just silently fell down his face.

 

"I guess not but-" Niall placed a finger on Liam's lips. He gave him a warm smile and frozen the peas. Liam smiled weakly and held the peas to his fist, the pain slowly decreasing. "you punched him Niall for me" Liam smiled. Niall wrote a note "for us" Liam read. He nodded "you didn't have to but you did" Liam grinned, his tears ones of happiness now. Niall rubbed the tears from his face with his thumb wiping them on his jeans.

 

"we missed the movie" Liam sighed. Niall shrugged, writing another note. "I borrowed zayns copy awhile ago. I'll put it on" Liam grinned. Niall winked and got up to search through all the movies they had on a few shelves. Fist pumping Niall found it and put it in the player and ran back over to Liam. He placed a hand in Liam's sore one and gave him a sad look. "it's okay I'm used to it, how's your hand?" Liam asked worried. Niall had hidden his hand the entire time. It has behind his back at the moment.

 

Niall smiled and shrugged. "show me" Liam said firmly. Niall looked away sheepishly and showed Liam his hand. "oh god niall!" he yelled. Liam put the bag of peas on it and grabbed Nialls chin with his finger and thumb dragging his face to meet his. "Niall you've bruised your knuckles really badly. Why didn't you tell me? My hand is fine compared to yours" Liam ranted. Niall turned off the lights and grabbed a blanket.

 

By the time he got back Liam had finished his rant and was pressing play on the movie. Niall laughed and threw the blanket at his head "really mature Nialler" Liam sighed. Niall shrugged and jumped onto the couch next to Liam. Liam wrapped the blanket around both of them, making Niall snuggle into his side. Liam wrapped an arm protectively around nialls slim waist, he'd protected the one he loved. That wasn't so bad after all.

 

When The Notebook was over, Niall had tears streaming down his face. He didn't deal well with death, so why would Zayn give him the movie? He didn't blame Zayn he didn't know Greg's death impacted Niall so much. Liam let the movie go to menu, the sun outside was just beginning to set. He looked at Niall and frowned at the tears, it was a sad movie. But Liam didn't deny he really enjoyed it except for the sex scene that was a bit awkward, okay a lot awkward.

 

Liam wiped nialls tears away and smiled at him. "you alright Ni?" he whispered. Niall sniffed one last time. He felt a lot better, like that was the last time he'd cry over Greg. Like Greg was finally gone, no longer holding onto a piece of Niall. Niall smiled at Liam and nodded, he looked so worried and just over Niall. Liam really was something special, Niall doubted he'd meet anyone like Liam ever again. He loved him... Niall grinned he was in love with Liam.

 

Liam pulled Niall into his arms and stared into his deep blue eyes, seemingly less broken everyday. He leant his forehead against nialls, when he felt Niall leaning forward. Liam froze was he going to kiss him? Niall eyes fluttered shut, their lips barely an inch apart. Liam closed his eyes and leant forward. The moment their lips touched it was exactly how Liam imagined. He felt sparks course through his body, as they worked as one.

 

The blanket side off them onto the floor, as Niall laid back pulling Liam down on top of him. Taking a quick breath liam reattached his lips to nialls, moving them slowly in perfect time. Until nialls hands wrapped around Liam's neck. Liam moved his hands to nialls waist and ran his tongue along Niall soft bottom lip. Niall opened his mouth willing, letting his tongue be caressed by Liam's. Liam moaned from the back of his throat, before he and Niall broke apart.

 

Liam rested both his arms either side of nialls head, both boys panting. Liam's eyes fluttered open to see ocean blue. Liam smiled gently at Niall, Niall felt himself blush before Liam pecked him on the lips again. "I love your blush" Liam whispered, running his lips over nialls jaw. Niall moved his head to the right giving Liam more room, he nodded. Liam let his lips longer at nialls neck, biting into the pale skin. He pulled back smiling.

 

Niall hand flew up to the love bite, as he blushed scarlet. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long" Liam said. He couldn't believe it, Niall had kissed him. It was amazing, but better. No words could describe. Liam ran a hand down nialls face "want to go to bed?" he asked. Nialls face paled and Liam's eyes widened. "no not have sex, I mean sleep. Not that I wouldn't like to have sex with you cause I would-" Niall placed a hand over liams mouth and chuckled.

 

Liam blushed and rolled off Niall. Jumping up he picked up Niall bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. He dropped him on the bed, Niall rolled over to the side and began pulling his shoes and socks off. Just leaving his boxers and t-shirt on Niall slid under the overs, as did Liam. Liam sighed at Niall and sat up pulling Niall up. Niall gave him a confused look. "look Niall, I have scars and I don't wear a shirt in bed, because I know you won't judge me. I won't judge you if anything I'd drool" Liam winked.

 

Niall chewed his lip, he hated the scars and he had a few more than Liam. He didn't have very defied abs, or a muscular chest. Liam was toned and perfectly built with tanned skin. Liam pecked his lips "please" Liam whispered. Niall nodded and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. As he laid back Liam lifted the covers from him, placing a kiss on every scar. Niall shivered and felt himself becoming excited as Liam went further down his stomach.

 

Niall tapped his shoulder and shook his head, his face flushed. "what? ..oh OH sorry" Liam apologized blushing and replaced the covers over Niall. Niall laughed and grabbed his pen and pad, he handed the note to Liam. "it's alright" Liam laughed. Liam lay down and pulled Niall to his side, so his head rested on his chest. Liam ran his hands through nialls hair, enjoying the softness.

 

"remember that Halloween party?" Liam asked Niall. Niall nodded against Liam's chest. "I may have got a bit excited from your dancing" Liam muttered blushing. Niall sat up and blushed he wrote Liam a note. "me too" Liam read. "it was extremely hot we have to do that again sometime" Liam chuckled and kissed nialls head. Niall snorted but nodded, god yes he wound do that again any day.

 

"Niall will you be my boyfriend?" Liam asked, grabbing nialls hand. Niall entwined their fingers and looked up at Liam. He nodded and mouthed "yes". Liam grinned and hugged him closer "goodnight Nialler" Liam yawned. Niall pulled the covers up and waited for Liam to snore. "night Li" he whispered, fading off into sleep.

 

~*~*~*

 

Christmas Eve the day when families spend all day together, excited for when the gifts that can be opened the next. When kids all over the world can't sleep because of Santa and his elves. Parents can give their children hope to believe in something even if your not Christian. A day when everyone comes together even your Aunt Mary who hates your Second cousin Jace. Everyone knows Christmas is to be enjoyed anyway possible, differences put aside.

 

Niall was wrapping his Christmas gift for Liam, it wasn't much but Niall had written a song for Liam and recorded it. In secret of course, because there was another gift Liam had no idea about. Placing the ribbon on top Niall slide the gift under the green tree with the few others, since it was only Liam. His parents were going to Paris for Christmas and of course Nialls family didn't care. Not that he minded at all.

 

Liam walked into the room, pushing his arm through the sleeve of his black sweater. Niall sighed, he loved that sweater. It fit Liam in all the right places and made Niall want to snog his face off. Niall knew liam knew this which made him buy more in lots of colours so he could wear one everyday. "hey Ni" Liam ginned sweetly. He sat down besides Niall on the floor and pulled him into a chaste kiss.

 

Niall grinned and pulled away "so what did you get me?" Liam asked wriggling his eyebrows. Liam looked around at the cd sized gift and frowned "is that all?" Liam pouted. Niall roll his eyes "I'm joking Nialler it's the love that counts" Niall shook his head and grabbed his white board, which he found easier to use and quicker to write notes to people. He wrote across the board with his red texta, Liam said it had to be Christmassy.

 

"nope you get another gift but it can't go under the tree" Liam read, he furrowed his eyebrows. His face then turned red "Niall we talked about this, we don't have to until your ready" Liam smiled. Niall face palmed and shook his head. Liam blushed more "well I feel awkward now" Liam stated. Niall chuckled into his hand and poked Liam's lip. Niall looked down at his white board and wrote while Liam got up and wandered into the kitchen.

 

Niall held the board to his chest and walked down the hall, pulling at the sleeve of his cream jumper. As he walked into the kitchen Liam put the kettle down after filling it with water, he was making hot chocolate. He smiled when he saw Niall, he loved it when he was all shy and innocent. Niall gave Liam the board and stared at his shoes, as if they we're the most interesting thing in the world.

 

"I'll be ready soon, I just need to do one thing" Liam read. He bit his lip wondering what Niall had to do, but didn't ask it was his business. He wiped the board off and put it down leaning against the counter. "you know your perfect right?" Liam winked. Niall shrugged, he knew he wasn't no one is. "I know your thinking no one is perfect but to me you are" Liam said moving around the counter. Niall leant back against the counter as Liam trapped his against it, not that he wanted to move.

 

"your eyes are perfect, your nose, your ears, your body and your lips... Indescribable" Liam whispered. Liam pressed his lips to nialls, moving them gingerly. As the kettle whistled Liam smiled and pulled away from Niall. Niall bit his lip watching Liam, how come he was so lucky? Liam could be a male model and he choose to be with Niall, love is a funny thing. Although Liam and Niall both hadn't said 'I love you' to each other, they decided to wait for the perfect moment.

 

Which just happened to be at the same time. Liam handed Niall his hot chocolate "what no kiss?" Liam laughed. Niall went to kiss Liam but pulled away and ran off leaving his hot chocolate untouched. "I'm going to get you Ni" Liam called out. Liam let the hot chocolates on the counter and ran off down the hall. He checked all the rooms until it came to his and nialls bedroom. He pushed the door open and looked around in the dark.

 

He flicked the lights on "no gift till I get my kiss" Liam teased. Liam heard a noise in the cupboard and smirked. "I think Niall must be in the kitchen" Liam sighed loudly and began to fake walk away. Instead Liam tip toed over to the cupboard and yanked the door open, Niall fell forward. Liam landed on the floor, Niall lying on top of him. "hey you came out of the closest" Liam laughed.

 

Niall punched his shoulder and went to get up, "I like this position" Liam whispered, his face flushing. Niall leant down and winked at Liam. He ran his hands up under Liam shirt, his fingers tracing Liam's abs. Niall lips ghosted over Liam's neck, pecking the skin softly. Liam closed his eyes just as Niall climbed off. Liam groaned and got up, glaring at the smirking Niall. Niall smiled innocently and pulled his pants and shirt off. Chucking them in the basket then climbed into bed.

 

While Liam was getting undressed slowly, to annoy Niall. Niall wrote a note and put it on Liam's pillow. Liam grabbed the note and smiled at Niall "Li Li can I please open your gifts first tomorrow please" Liam read. He looked over at Niall who was pouting and using puppy eyes. Liam gave in "sure thing Ni". Leaning over he kissed nialls lips and pulled him under the covers. Liam fell asleep quickly but niall lay there.

 

Liam hadn't heard his voice so he wouldn't know Niall was singing on the cd. That's what Niall wanted though. He wanted to speak to Liam after he'd heard the song Niall had written and sun himself with the guitar in the background. He was going to say "I love you". Niall liked his plan and he couldn't wait for the morning.

 

"Merry Christmas Ni" Liam's husky voice whispered. Niall licked his dry lips and sat up to see Liam already up and grinning like a kid on Christmas. Niall slid out of bed and pulled on one of Liam's shirts and jeans. Entwining his fingers with Liam's they walked down the hall into the lounge. "I'll get some tea" Liam kissed nialls head and walked off. Niall started to shake, what if Liam didn't like his voice? What if he thinks the singing was horrible?

 

Liam walked back into the room to see Niall standing up a stunned looked on his face. "you okay Ni?" Liam asked, handing Niall the tea. Niall sipped the tea and felt his problems melt away. Niall beamed at Liam and nodded, he couldn't wait to see Liam's gifts. Placing the tea down Liam and Niall sat in front of the tree. Liam handed a gift that was soft, Niall furrowed his eyes brows. Liam shrugged and winked at Niall. Niall tore the paper the paper away and glared at Liam.

 

It was a toy buzz lightyear doll. "I have Woody now we match" Liam grinned excitedly. Niall laughed and kissed Liam's lips twice. He put the buzz to the side and Liam handed him his final gift. It was the box the side of nialls palm, Niall looked at Liam confused and ripped the paper off. It was a small velvet box, Niall opened it. He rose an eyebrow, a key? Liam got his phone out and opened a picture.

 

He leant over Niall from behind and showed him a picture of a house, surround by beautiful trees, with a cobble stone path. "that's our new house" Liam smiled. Niall felt a tear drop down his cheek, they had a proper house. "don't cry Nialler" Liam cooed softly. Niall sniffed and put the key away and pecked Liam's lips. Niall reached forward and gave his gift to Liam. Liam smiled and ripped off the paper and started at the cd, plain nothing written on it. Niall pointed at the cd player.

 

Liam got up as did Niall and they walked over to the cd player. Liam turned it on and placed it in. He stepped back and waited. Soon a smooth guitar started playing then a beautiful silky voice started to sing. Niall stood behind Liam waiting for the song to end.

 

Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?

I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me

Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?

Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine?

 

Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss

And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,

I'm just the underdog who finally got the guy

And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world

 

Truly, madly, deeply, I am

Foolishly, completely falling

And somehow you kicked all my walls in

So baby, say you'll always keep me

Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you

In love with you

 

Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed

And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said?

And tender touches, just to show you how I feel

Or should I act all cool, like it was no big deal?

 

Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this

I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it

'Cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same

My heart would fall apart if someone said your name

 

Truly, madly, deeply, I am

Foolishly, completely falling

And somehow you kicked all my walls in

So baby, say you'll always keep me

Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you

 

I hope I'm not a casualty,

Hope you won't get up and leave

Might not mean that much to you

But to me it's everything, everything

 

Truly, madly, deeply, I am

Foolishly, completely falling

And somehow you kicked all my walls in

So baby, say you'll always keep me

Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love (in love) with you (with you),

In love (in love) with you (with you)

In love (in love) with you (with you)

With you, oh!

 

The song cut off, leaving Liam to stand there. Slowly he turned around and Niall stepped closer to him. "Liam James Payne I love you" Niall said. Liam felt tears rush to his eyes, "I love you too Niall" he said. Liam cupped nialls face and pressed lips to nialls, soon his arms wrapped around nialls waist pulling them up against each other. Niall moaned into Liam's mouth "your an amazing kisser Li" Niall groaned. Liam ran a hand down nialls side.

 

"your voice is perfect, it's sexy and sweet at the same time" Liam muttered against nialls lips. Niall brushed Liam's tears away "I'm ready Liam" Niall said pulling out of the kiss. Liam stared at Niall "you sure?" he asked. Niall nodded "ive been sure ever since I got this" Niall grinned pointing to his tattoo. "okay" Liam said. He lifted Niall up and let him wrap his legs around his waist.

 

Niall moaned as Liam walked causing their crotches to rub. Liam kicked the bedroom door open and walked over to the bed. He dropped Niall onto the mattress and let him climb back in the middle. Liam pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side, then climbing onto the bed. Liam moved up to hover over Niall and helped him pull his shirt off. Liam made sure to keep nialls eyes locked to his own, nothing could ruin this moment. Niall shirt landed on the floor as Liam's hand trailed down his sides resting at his zipper.

 

Liam looked up at Niall asking for permission. Niall smiled weakly and nodded. Liam undid the zip and pulled nialls jeans down, his finger brushing the inside of his thighs. Niall bit his lip. Nialls hands moved forward and undid Liam's belt, Liam shook his jeans off. They laid their both in boxers, Liam leaned down to nialls ear. "do you want to top or bottom?" he asked, letting his teeth bite the lode. Niall let out a throaty moan "bottom" he mumbled.

 

Liam smiled and kissed niall harder, letting his hands trail down to his boxer elastic. Niall froze for a second, but remembered this was Liam. Shaking away his fears Liam's fingers hooked under the material and pull them down and off. Niall shakily reached up to Liam's back and pushed his boxers down to his knees. Liam kicks them off and moves in-between nialls legs, letting their members rub.

 

Liam crashed his lips to nialls, letting his tongue roam his mouth. Liam continues to kiss down neck and along his collar bone and back to his lips. "ready?" Liam asks. Niall nodded and grips the sheets. Liam opens the bedside drawer and pulls out a bottle "I love you Niall" Liam whispers, pecking his lips again. "I love you" Niall says and smiles.

 

The night went as both of them wanted it to go. It wasn't fast or rushed, it was slow and passionate. There was hardly any noise besides the casual moan of a name or I love you. Liam was gentle and caring his lips never leaving nialls body. Niall was shy but brave trusting liam all the way through. It was everything they both had ever wanted and more. It was love.

 

Niall woke up the covers the only thing covering his body, as well as Liam's arm wrapped around his waist. His smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his pouty lips "I love you and I'll never get tired to saying it" Niall said. Liam's eyes opened "And I'll never get tired of hearing it" he said back, kissing Niall softly.

 

~*~*~*

Fin.


End file.
